


"there's no hope for us"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, spencer is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: based on the prompt "There's no hope for us."derek and spencer are kidnapped, and derek is quickly losing hope
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	"there's no hope for us"

Derek banged his fist against the door, achieving nothing but releasing anger.

“We’re stuck. Of course we are. There’s no hope for us,” he spoke through gritted teeth, frustration seeping into his voice. 

Frustration, anger - it was easier than facing what he felt, confronting the fear that was welling up in the pit of his stomach. 

He wished he could see Spencer, but they had been separated, a wall between them, a small grate connecting the rooms. It was enough for them to hear each other through, but not much else. 

Spencer’s voice came softly through, reminding him that the team knew where they were, that they would come looking for them, but what if it was too late? What if he never got to see any of them again? What if he never got to say goodbye to his family?

What if, what if, what if?

The questions seemed to pile up, and as they did, so did the panic that Derek was trying to avoid. He wished that he could get rid of the wall between them - then at least he could spend what very well could be his last seconds, minutes, hours, with his boyfriend, the love of his life.

And wasn’t that another reminder of all that he didn’t need to think about? If he died here, he would never get to propose to Spencer, never get married in front of their friends and family, never grow old with him.

Derek’s breathing raced as fast as the thoughts did, and he tried in vain to calm himself down. 

_ I should be stronger than this, _ his brain uselessly provided. It was right, though. He was a trained FBI agent with years of experience. He shouldn’t be panicking, but he was anyway.

“Hey, Der, listen to me, okay?”

Spencer could hear him hyperventilating. That was the last thing he wanted, to put his stress on Spencer, but at least he would help. His Pretty Boy knew better than anyone how best to calm him down.

“Do you think you can speak?”

Derek nodded on instinct before remembering that in this darkness, separated by a wall, there was no way Spencer could see that.

“I… Yeah,” he quickly spoke in between ragged breaths.

There was a momentary pause, most likely Spencer figuring out what to do, given that his normal method for grounding wouldn’t work - that would just be a reminder of where they were, in the dingy, dark rooms where some unsub was keeping them.

“Just… just listen to my voice, alright? Is there a book you’d like me to read for you?”

Derek replied that he didn’t mind, because he really couldn’t care less what Spencer recited for him - just hearing his voice was calming enough.

As Spencer spoke, Derek’s breathing slowed, as did the racing of his thoughts, and the fog over his mind cleared.

His chest was sore from the rapid breathing, and his head hurt, but he kept listening to Spencer’s reading, pretending that they were anywhere else. 

Spencer still hadn’t made it to the end of the story when Derek was re-alerted to the world by footsteps and yelling - voices he recognised.

Maybe there was hope for them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i tried to base this off my own experience with panic attacks so hopefully (that part) seems semi-realistic!  
> thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
